


Bathtime

by FoxesDance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Oral Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance
Summary: Kylo comes upon Rey in the bath. Shenanigans ensue. I got this idea from Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KagamiSorciere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagamiSorciere/gifts).



She was sitting in the small, shallow tub. It had been the perfect size for her, once. She didn't quite fit in it anymore, her legs dangling over the lip, her rump almost too big to sit comfortably. She'd had this rusted old thing for as long as she could remember, though she didn't always have the means to fill it and use it. But, when she could, she enjoyed every second of the luxury of a bath.

And she _deserved_ this bath today. It had been a hard day. The Force made scavenging easier, but it still wasn't any lucrative source of income. And her infantile knowledge of the Force wasn't really enough to rely on, anyway.

She'd escaped back to Jakku after Luke had turned her – turned the whole galaxy – down. She didn't have anywhere else to go. The galaxy was big. Too big. And, loathe as she was to admit it, it was intimidating. So. She came back home. The only home she'd ever known. To do the only thing she really knew how to do.

She wasn't running away. That's not what this was. No matter what Poe or Finn said.

She was _good_ at scavenging.

And a tepid bath after a hard day was a _just fine_ reward for her hard work.

She refused to think of the luxuries that would have been commonplace if she had stayed with the Resistance.

She was lost in her reverie, in her existential quandary. That could be the only reason she didn't hear him.

“Scavenger! I've _finally_... What.. What are you doing?”

She looked up at him with an undignified squawk, a hand going to her chest as if to keep her heart from flying from her ribs. Leave that stupid _wampa_ to creep up on her in the bath.

“Kriff! What is _wrong_ with you? You scared the poodoo out of me!”

He stood there, silent as death. His ridiculous lightsaber unlit in his hand. She couldn't see his face, he was covered head to toe in black – as usual – with that _stupid_ mask. He didn't make a move and she stood, calling her staff into her hand.

He took a small step back away from her and she cocked her head to the side, confused.

“What are you doing here? What do you want?”

There was a strange noise from his mask. It sounded like a gurgle. That damned thing must be malfunctioning.

“Uh. I'm.. Here to. Fight you? This is a bad time. I can come back later.”

He made to turn around and she crouched into a defensive stance.

“Now's a perfect time for me to kick your ass again.”

His fists clenched and unclenched. “Are.. Aren't you going to get dressed first?”

She snorted. “Why? I don't have anything any other woman doesn't. I can take you just fine, regardless of my attire.”

There was another gurgling sound. He _really_ ought to have that thing check out by a mechanic. If it failed while he was wearing it he could suffocate. Not that she cared. She gripped her staff tighter and stepped closer.

“No! No, no. It's fine.” He held out a hand in front of himself. “I don't want to fight now.”

She grinned at him ferally. “Well, that's too bad. Because I do.” She charged at him, swinging her staff in a wide arc. He should have been able to dodge it. Hell, he _should_ have been able to slice her staff in two with his saber. He did neither of those things and the end of her staff _clunked_ against his helmet hard enough to make him stagger back. He clutched at the thing and doubled over with a groan. She didn't let his moment of weakness deter her, however, raining blows upon him quickly. He took it without putting up much of a fight at all.

“What in Malachor is _wrong_ with you? You came here to fight me? Then _fight me_!” She swung her staff again and he barely stepped back. “Take off that stupid mask and fight me like a man!”

“Nothing is _wrong_ with me! Civilized people don't fight _naked_!”

He stepped back from her again as she came at him and she used his movement to trip him. He fell back with an ungraceful _thunk_ , his helmet meeting the sand hard. He'd probably be seeing stars after that. She fell on him, thighs around his torso, and yanked at his mask, her fingers searching for the unlocking mechanism she had seen him use before.

That's when he started to fight in earnest. He tried to push and slap her hands away, but she was too quick. She found the release and threw the helmet to the side with a growl. His face, once revealed, was red and a bit sweaty. His eyes were wide and dilated, his mouth open. And he was looking straight at her breasts. In his defense, they were swinging right above his face. But, for the love of the Force, they were just _breasts_. She snapped her fingers in his face and his eyes sluggishly went to the movement.

“Eyes up here, buddy.”

He gulped and grew redder if that were possible. He tried to buck her off, but she held him firm below her. She snorted.

“You act like you've never seen a naked girl before.”

He turned even _redder_ and glared at her.

“That's not.. I've totally... Get _off_ of me!” He tried to lift her off of him, but couldn't seem to decide where to put his hands. He ended up putting them on her knees and trying to push her back away from him.

She tightened her thighs around him and put her hands on his chest to try to hold him down. “Stop squirming so much!”

“I'm not squirming! Just get off!” He seemed rather adamant about her getting up so, of course, she chose to dig her feet into the sand deeper and hold onto him. She'd be damned if she did anything he wanted her to.

He bucked against her again and that's when she felt it. She looked down at him curiously. That... didn't make sense. She shook her head, incredulously. “Are you aroused by this?”

He gasped and shook his head vehemently. “What?? No?! Why would I?? No! I'm not _interested_ in..! No??” He let go of her and tried to claw against the sand to pull himself out from under her rather than heave her off.

She scoffed. Like _that_ sounded believable at all. She slammed her hand back down on his chest again and he _oofed_ as he hit the sand once more. His eyes moved from her face again to trace down her chest. She looked down and saw a bead of water trailing down from her neck to the tip of her breast. She looked back up at his face again and grinned. “Liar.”

He gulped and looked back at her face once more. But his eyes refused to meet hers. Instead, he stared fixedly at her mouth. She licked her lips and his breath hitched as he watched the slow movement. She pushed herself up to sit on him and let one hand slide down from his chest to his waist. “Did you come here to fight me, Ren?”

He nodded, watching her avidly.

“You sure about that? You sure you didn't come here to sneak a peek at me in the bath? Did you get excited at the thought of me in the tub? Wet and naked? Did you wonder if I would touch myself in the bath? What would I think about if I touched myself?” She rolled her hips back against him and he groaned. His eyes couldn't seem to find a place to rest, roving from her lips to her chest to her hand on his torso to where her hips pressed against him then back up to her face again.

She scooted back on him more so her hips slotted against his. She raised an eyebrow at him when she felt the _very_ respectable lump in his trousers. She ran one of her hands up her body to cup a breast. She grinned down at him as she rocked against him slowly. “Hmm, Kylo. Have you been hiding something from me?” She didn't know why, couldn't really explain it, but she was suddenly _ravenous_ to know what his dick looked like. To know what it _tasted_ like.

She reached down between them and rubbed against the lump with her hand and he whined. She leaned down closer to him again, hovering over him as she stroked him through his pants. “Do you want to know what I think about when I touch myself, Ren?” She could feel his shallow panting against her lips and she grinned. “I think about you. Holding me down. Fucking me. Pushing my face into the pillows while you ravage me from behind.” She slipped her hand under the band of his trousers and her fingers were met with the very wet tip of his weeping cock. “I think about you forcing your cock down my throat until I choke on it. I think about you cumming so much in my mouth that I can't swallow it all and it drips down my chin to my tits.” She wrapped her hand around his cock and started to stroke him as he moaned. “I think about you wrapping her hand around my throat and choking me as you fuck me into oblivion. I think about you forcing me to cum over and over again as I gasp for breath.”

Kylo was the one gasping, now. She pushed his pants down with her free hand and pulled his dick out

to stroke it.

“Do you think about it, Ren? Do you think about fucking me?”

His choked _yes_ was a thing of beauty. She gave his cock a good squeeze for that and he whimpered.

“That's the real reason you came here, isn't it? So you could corner me and force yourself on me? Isn't it?”

He made that gurgling sound again. Well, maybe it wasn't the mask malfunctioning after all.

“Tell me what you came here to do, Ren.”

He whined. His face was red and strained as she stroked his cock. She nipped at his lip and he groaned.

“I.. I came here to make you f..fuck me. I came here when you were in the bath, wet and vulnerable, so you couldn't stop me when I took you.”

She grinned at him and nibbled on his chin. “There's my good boy.” He gasped at that, pulsing thickly in her hand. “Telling the truth feels good, doesn't it?”

He nodded. She licked a stripe up his neck and hummed in his ear. “Well. Maybe if you're a _good boy_ , I'll let you.”

Without really thinking about it, she crawled up his torso and turned around so her bottom was facing him. She slid herself to fit her legs under his shoulders and pressed her hips into his face.

“Maybe if you make me cum like a good boy, I'll fuck you.”

He didn't need much more of a hint than that. He wrapped one arm around her hips, pressing her pussy into his face, and snaked the other arm up to palm her breast. His mouth was hot on her, his tongue wet and a little rough. He was eager, if not entirely skilled, and she moaned and closed her eyes.

“Kriff, Ren. It's not a race. Slow down,” she panted, canting her hips against his mouth.

He took her words to heart and slowed down significantly. His tongue searched through her folds, tasting every inch of her until he found the little nub that made her shudder above him. He pulled her tighter to his face and wrapped his lips around the pearl, sucking gently. She cried out and bent over further, bracing herself on his chest with her hands. His right hand plucked and pinched her nipple almost painfully and she moaned. She rocked her hips against his mouth faster. His tongue flicked against her as he sucked on her and she sobbed.

She leant over him, pressing her face into his hip, and he pulled his hands from her front to pull her bottom apart to make more room for his face. He wiggled his face even closer to her core and she moaned his name. She felt his cock twitch next to her face and she turned toward it. It was swollen, almost purple, and leaking profusely. She moaned again and licked her lips. She _needed_ to know how he tasted.

She wrapped her hand around and slipped his cock into her mouth. He was so _big_. Way too much to fit into her mouth. And when the heat of her lips wrapped around him he bucked and groaned. The sound vibrated through her cunt and she moaned around him in return. It was like an echo chamber, moans and hums reverberating between them as they sucked and licked and kissed and pleasured each other.

She pulled him from her mouth and gasped for breath. She stroked him, looking over her shoulder at him as he fucked her with his tongue. He wriggled a thumb against her clit as he pressed his thick tongue in and out of her depths and she squeezed him tight and groaned.

“That's it! Just like that!”

He gave her bottom a smack and she gasped, bucking against him. He slurped against her and pulled back a fraction. She pressed against him needily. “Kriff, don't _stop_ , Ren!”

She stroked him faster with one hand and reached back with the other to bury her fingers in his hair and pull his face closer to her center. He attacked her cunt once more with his tongue and she sobbed.

“Don't you kriffing _dare_ stop, Ren!”

She quivered above him, her thighs tightening against his head and she cried. He switched on her, pressing his thumb into her cunt and sucking on her clit and she shuddered. She laid her face on his hips again, his cock bumping against her cheek, leaving a trail of precum along her face. He hooked his thumb and pressed it in deeper and she sobbed again.

“Ren! Kriff!” That was all the warning she gave him before she broke into a shuddering orgasm, her pussy clenching and fluttering around his fingers and tongue as she came. When the sensations became too much she pulled away from him. He gasped below her, his hands clenching around her hips and then gliding up and down her back.

She took a moment to catch her breath before sitting up and resuming her position his lap once more, facing him again. He looked completely debauched, his face red, his hair a mess, his lower face drenched with her fluids and his spit. He swallowed thickly while he looked up at her. She reached down to wipe at his chin and lower lip.

“Do you want me to fuck you now, Ren?”

He gulped and nodded, his hands moving back to her hips once more.

She gave him a smirk. “I guess good boys deserve rewards.”

He groaned at her and closed his eyes and nodded.

“ _Please_.”

She hovered over him and took his cock in hand. She rubbed his wet tip against her lips a bit, spreading their juices around to ease the way before she tilted her hips and slipped his head in. She gasped at the feel of him, stretching her wider than she'd had before. He groaned at the hot clench of her slowly descending on him. His hands tightened on her hips and he made an obvious effort not to just ram her down on his cock hard and fast. She gave him a few shallow thrusts before impaling herself on him fully with a moan, her eyes shut tight and her brow furrowed.

“Oh, _Ren_!”

She planted her hands on his chest and gave a few short, stilted bounces on his cock before he – thankfully – took over. He slid his hands around to grasp her bottom and took two large handfuls of her flesh. He helped her work herself up and down his length, starting slow but quickly moving faster as her moans rang out in the empty desert.

“Fuck me, Kylo,” she moaned, her hands fisting in the rough material of his tunic. “ _Fuck_ me!”

He obliged her, thrusting his hips up to meet her down-stroke. She cried out as he bottomed out in her, the head of his cock bumping at _just_ the right place as he pulled out and pushed back in again. She shook above him, clinging to him, as his thrusts turned more aggressive, their hips slamming together faster. The desert filled with their sounds, their moans and cries, their skin slapping together. The air became almost humid around them, smelling of sweat and the water from her bath as well as the musky scent of their sex.

She panted and moaned desperately, adrift in a sea of pleasure as her enemy took her just as hard and fast as she liked. She reached down to stroke her clit with her fingers, moving in fast circles, wide enough to bump against his cock. The feel of him – her lips and folds stretching so tightly around him, straining to contain him, her cunt barely able to accommodate his width – was enough to push her to the edge.

“Kylo! Oh, _harder_ , Kylo! I'm going to kriffing _cum_!”

He held her hips steady as he _pounded_ up into her, pummeling into her poor cunt over and over again as she tumbled over the edge, cumming with a wet _squelch_ around him. She sobbed as he fucked her through it, her pussy clenching at him desperately, spasming with each charge and retreat.

She collapsed against his chest, boneless in her release. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, clutching her as he worked himself to his own completion. He moaned her name in her ear as he came, pulsing and throbbing deep inside of her with every spurt.

When it was over, he stilled. Almost melted into the sand. They were both so relaxed and satisfied. More than she had ever felt before in her short life. She sighed softly and nuzzled against him. He slipped from her and she felt his spend slip out as well. She shivered at the feeling of his seed cooling on her thighs. She'd never felt so complete in all her life.

So it was a great shock when she woke up suddenly in her small hut on the island she shared with Master Luke. She gasped for breath, sitting up and looking around.

It had felt so _real_.

Why the _kriff_ was she dreaming about fucking Kylo Ren?

Halfway across the galaxy, Ren woke up with a groan, looking down at his very ruined bedding. The dreams were getting _worse_. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hide this _weakness_ from his Master.

 


End file.
